Talk:Guild Shop
Cumulative? Is the resistance bonus cummulative? In other words, if you have both resistance 1 and resistance 2, do you get a reduction of 2 or 3 points? * I haven't seen any confirmation but I believe it isn't. In guild wars, you can take 5-9 damage by winning. If those 4 resistances add up, you will be invincible when attacking. That kind of takes off any strategy in the battle and it will come down to who gets to hit first. Barry-N 15:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ** That makes since. I appreciate the response and clarification. Resistence? Sigh... it's supposed to be spelled "Resist'a'''nce". Art guy can't spell and programmers can't spellcheck, I guess. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:15 PM PST 21 Oct 2010 Details would be cool It would be cool if someone who has each of these abilities could add info - the CA text doesn't usually tell you much about what the abilities do. And can anyone add the icon that Polymorph uses so we know what it looks like? Thanks! 03:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) *I've added all the details I could scour in the Character Class page. It needs more situational info like what if two Warriors are sitting side by side and both have Shout. The Polymorph icon is similar to the picture you see here, just scaled smaller to "icon size" Barry-N 09:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Levels I was wondering if there are level 2, 3, 4 in shout, heal etc. just like Resistance? * Right now, there are none. Who knows if they will be added in the future. Shout, Dispel, Magic Barrier and Ambush are like Level 2.5 of Leadership, Cleanse, Mana Shield and Backstab though. Barry-N 11:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Changing Guilds If you have purchaased guild shop items and want to leave the guild you are in and join another do you lose resistance ect.? *Nope, you keep them. The only thing lost in changing guilds is the monthly guild monster and battle point you contribute. The rest are unaffected. Barry-N 02:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) New Items in War Shop I see that are new items available that are class specific does anybody have more info about these items. Such as the actual stats of each item and if they are only used for conquest battles or for any type of guild battle. 22:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So far here is what I got Evasive Dagger 14/10, Evasive Crossbow 10/8. 01:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Rank Info It seems that there is nothing clear stating the reality of Alpha Rank when going for the Festivus Sword and Valhalla. Wiki states that: ''Festivus Sword: Unlocked only when the Guild achieves Alpha 10 in Battlegrounds Valhalla: Unlocked only when the Guild achieves Alpha 20 in Battlegrounds What nobody states is that it is a ROLLING 5 battles and not the same conditions as the rankings up to Alpha of just 3 out of 5 wins. For example: My guild secured the Festivus Sword on Thursday with one battle to go in Alpha 10. We then lost the battle Friday but the sword was received and the second Alpha standard was acheived. Then tonight in going towards Valhalla, we lost our battle. Our ranking immediately fell back to Vanguard. Imagine our surprise!! Once we reached Alpha, this is what our score was: W-L-L-W-W-W-L-W-W-L-L. So by grouping each W and L in groups of five starting at the left and going down each day, the last grouping had 3 loses and 2 wins which dropped us back down. I have no problem if that is how they want to set it up. What I do not like is that it is not clearly stated so it is understood by all who play this game. This is important when you are asking your guild members to be present and committed to fully understand just WHAT type of battle challenge is being asked of them. Since Castle Age Wiki is where most people gain their information, I think it should be more clearly stated so all will understand just what they are battling for in going for the sword and Valhalla. Thank you. Larien's Angels & Demons